The Legend of Zelda: River of Time
by FenrirUnchained
Summary: An ancient and unspeakable evil is awakening. All of Hyrule is threatened, and Princess Zelda must use all of her wisdom to enlist the aid of the legendary hero, Link in order to stave off her kingdom's destruction. Together they must call forth powers unused for millennia, and seek help in unexpected and unknown lands and times. The land of Hyrule's greatest battle has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: The River of Time**

By Andrew Shepard

All characters and likenesses within are (C) Nintendo

 **Prologue**

There was a time when the world was pure. The beautiful land of Hylia prospered under the watchful eye of her guardian goddess namesake. Hylia was a rich kingdom that was forged by the gods and three goddesses to be their chosen people. Her lakes were deep and sapphire, her soil was rich and rife with life, and her forests ever green. The three goddesses, their work completed, left for the heavens. Their parting gift was The Triforce, a trio of golden triangles, each attuned to the goddesses who created them: Farore, Goddess of Courage who created life, Din, Goddess of Power who formed the land, and Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom who created order from chaos. It was said that whosoever touches the completed Triforce would have the deepest desires of their heart granted.

The existence of the sacred Triforce attracted all manner of hearts with a lust for power, but the zenith was when the underworldly Demon Tribe began their war against the Hylians. The denizens of the underworld and their leader the Demon King, Demise, waged a brutal war against the goddesses' people, and their darkness spread across the land like a plague, ravaging everything in its path without mercy. It was when the capital city was near its moment of siege, in their final desperate hours, that the White Goddess, Hylia appeared. In her people's most dire moment of need she came to their aid, aloft a grand and magnificent bird that flew the heavens with the gods, known as a Loftwing.

The goddess instructed her people to ascend to the sky so that they might escape the fires of destruction that Demise and his kin were spreading. She called for the most noble and honorable among them to wield a blade that was forged by the gods, to rend the earth so that the remaining humans and the sacred Triforce may ascend into the clouds where evil hands could not reach. The young chosen hero reforged the blade of the gods, and The Master Sword - The Blade of Evil's Bane - was born. The Hero wielded The Master Sword in a bold and frantic battle against Demise, stalemating the Demon King long enough to send his people into the sky. Guided by the crimson Loftwing they soared to their new refuge among the clouds, but The Hero's body was broken from the conflict and his afflictions and he could not ascend with them. Hylia succeeded in protecting her people whom she loved, having imprisoned the Demon King in the space where the earth had been torn open to send the human survivors into the sky. But when the White Goddess came upon the broken body of The Hero, the noble knight who had fought so valiantly to protect his people - her people...their people, her heart broke. The heavens had willed that he live a life of suffering so that he, like a blade, would be tempered into one worthy to wield The Master Sword. As Hylia held the dying hero in her arms, her tears covered his face, she looked towards the heavens. Shedding her divinity, she used her power to preserve their spirits so that they may be reborn whenever their land was in need.

For eternity…

 **I.**

Wind howled through the plains of Hyrule field, like a pack of wolves that hunted their prey with an uncanny bloodlust. The sky was blackened, filled with billows of smoke from the bursting volcano of Death Mountain in the east, and blotted out the usually brightly gleaming moon and twinkle of the stars of the Hylian sky. A low rumbling came up from deep within the earth, like that of an impending eruption, yet somehow approaching from another horizon. There was a chilling silence in the air, before it cracked with a shrill, wraithsome screech so deafening that it rent the very earth itself. From the open wound in the world, a pitch and violet flame came forth - screaming with the voices of the damned - and the underworldly fire began to rend destruction upon the land. The still black and smoke-ridden sky lit up with violet and orange hues as the flames spread like fiery arms reaching out for all that breathed, their extremities searching for each and every beating heart and living thing. A hitherto untold and unspeakable malice was felt from within the eye of the burning maelstrom and the air reeked of burning life. So omnipresent was the scent and shadow of all life reduced to ash that the very gods whom formed the earth cried out in agony at the atrocious and merciless destruction being cast upon their beloved world and its denizens.

The wicked fires of destruction razed all that their demonic fingers touched to the ground, approaching ever nearer to the white fortress city of Hyrule Castle Town, the final bastion remaining amongst the ash and dust of the world that once blossomed with all manner of life both green and sentient. The hellfire's desire for dominance of all that lived reached the gate to the city, and its intent of inflicting demise and death upon its occupants sent screams throughout the castle town. Suddenly a spark of golden light appeared at the gates. First starting as a gentle flicker, as a candle, then growing with a bright burning intensity. The silhouette of a lone warrior stood against the raging flames, wielding a bright light in his left hand. He swung the light like a holy blade, cutting into the hellish embers, and began a valiant effort against the demise of his people. Valiant though his quest was, the fires continued to burn and encircle the warrior. The violet flames leaped and cut at the lone act of defiance towards their purpose, and he dropped to his knees while trying to maintain his stance with the blade-like holy light in his gauntlet. All hope seemed lost, and the cries of the people barricaded behind the castle city's white stone walls called out for their hero to deliver them from the black fire that was at their doorstep. The warrior returned to his feet, raising his blade of light towards the heavens as he heard the prayers of his people. The silhouetted warrior then divided into three identical triplets, their hands lambent with a holy luminosity, and in unison they cried out with bleeding blades and splintering shields and beat back the darkness into the cursed chasm from whence it came.

Princess Zelda jolted awake from her slumber, tossing her royal indigo and golden satin sheets aside as she sat up in bed. She held her left hand over her breast as she breathed laboriously, using her right to wipe the icy sweat from her forehead. The young ruler brushed aside the honey and caramel locks of her hair away from her face and turned towards the adjacent window. The Hylian sky was still dark, and the ever-constant moon and stars twinkled down at her with luminous smiles. Princess Zelda turned her slender frame, allowing her legs to gently fall over the side of the mattress, and slid her delicate feet into the slippers that awaited on the floor beside her. She gracefully strode to the vanity on the far side of her royal quarters. Upon it, sat a grand mirror with golden crown molding all around its edge, her highness' tiara, and an ornate box which she immediately opened and took the crystalline hairbrush from within. She made a few deliberate, gentle passes through her lower-back-length hair, removing any tangles acquired during her restless sleep, and gazed at the visage that stared back at her through the mirror. To say that she was the fairest in the land was an understatement brought on by the lack of a word in any present or ancient language that described her justly. At the moment however, her face appeared pale as though something had stolen away the life from underneath her skin, and her breathing was short.

Uncertainty whirling through her mind, Princess Zelda began to feel cramped and uncomfortable, and made her way out to her balcony. She knew not whether the dream she had just so vividly experienced was truly just that – another dream – or if it was something much more. A voice from deep within her rapidly beating heart suggested the latter. Her eyes looked out beyond the sleeping Hyrule Castle Town that lay in front of the castle that had been her home since birth. The horizon that lay ahead was still dark, and she only knew what littered Hyrule Field and the provinces beyond from memory and the soft light of the moon overhead. Her fair skin glowed brightly from the moon's lambent shine as she stood still in the crisp night air. For a moment, she considered returning to the warmth of her lustrous sheets, or to perhaps retrieve a robe to protect her from the chill of the night, but her mind was a storm of racing thoughts and wonder. More and more she began to have a sensation of dread that stemmed from the dream that had awoken her so. Princess Zelda wrapped her arms around her own torso, out of fear, or was it just the midnight air that was sending these chills running throughout her body? No, the night was cold yes, but this was more. This feeling of dread was an experience hitherto unfelt by the young ruler, and she knew deep within her heart that a doom approached her kingdom from unknown depths of the world. Would she be able to understand, and thereby have a response to guard the land and people which she loved? Or would her efforts not be enough, and her kingdom's fate rest at the mercy of the dread in her heart?

The vision, that is what she was now certain it had been, matter-of-factly it was the only thing of which she was certain, had shown her a nameless and unspeakable malice rending her kingdom of Hyrule to dust and ash. What hope then was there? What hope could be found against an unknown foe? But Princess Zelda was renowned throughout the royal court and all of Hyrule for more than just her peerless beauty. From the tender age of 10 years, she had shown signs of a wisdom that could not be taught, but with which one could only be born. Her delicate fingers slid over the balcony's stone railing as her hands grasped tightly and she pushed her weight forward into it.

 _Where does one look for hope when none seems to be found?_

Her eyes raised to the moon, and their irises that matched the cloudless Hylian sky during the day, shined brightly as her focus intensified. She would enlist the counsel of her father, the King, in this matter. He was a wise man in his own right, and had ruled the kingdom of Hyrule for many years with a benevolent heart and just scepter. All people from every corner of the kingdom respected her father, regardless of creed or race. Relations with every race, from the Goron Tribe in the Eldin Province to the east, to the Zora Tribe in the rivers and lakes of northern Lanayru Province to the north, and even the reclusive Gerudo of the western deserts had respect for the king and the once infamous thieves enjoyed a prosperous, if not loose, commerce with the rest of the land as a result. Consulting the king would be a task that would have to wait until the morning. Her father was not a young man, by any means, and the responsibility of caring for a kingdom filled with many tribes and races required that he rest uninterrupted. What remained for the princess who was now unable to return to sleep? Her present state of mind would not allow her to drift back into the land of dreams, and she was uncertain if she would want to even if she could – her vision still fresh in her mind's eye.

The dream had shown her since unseen fires destruction ravaging the land, but there was a light was there not? Yes, there had been a small light standing against the darkness – the humble ray of light that had been brandished like a blade against the black flames of approaching evil. What did the light represent? Was it a person or a weapon by which her kingdom's destruction was staved off if even for a moment?

 _Hope. The light was hope. Against such malice there was still a ray of hope to be found._

Her thoughts again focused. _The light of hope was wielded by a man – a lone warrior. No. There were three in the end…Gods, help me to understand…_

Princess Zelda now had new resolve within her. She stood tall and firm on her balcony with her fists clenched tightly. She knew that she needed to find the warrior who represented her kingdom's hope – their only hope. As she contemplated the waning hope of her kingdom's future, flickering like a small candle humble to the windy night, the back of her left hand began to softly glow with a golden radiance as a triangle crest appeared upon it.

The golden sun was rising into a crystal clear Hylian sky. Its fiery rays warming everything they touched. Cuccos filled the air with their crows, welcoming the morning hours and a new day. As the early morning fog was burned away by the rays of light, the rich green of Hyrule Field stood out in its splendor, connecting the many provinces of the land. After several minutes of crowing and cackling echoing through the land, the city of Hyrule Castle Town began to stir. Men kissed their wives goodbye and walked down the cobblestone streets to the shops that served as their places of business, and women wheeled their wooden carts onto the street corners to ready their various wares for sale and the aroma of freshly baked goods wafted through the town proper.

On any other day such as this, Princess Zelda would love nothing more than to walk the stone streets of her bustling capital, but today she had a far more pressing matter to attend to than play with the children chasing dogs and cats around the town square. Today the future ruler of the land of Hyrule strode with urgent purpose and the echoing clack and clatter of her heeled boots resonated her determination throughout the grand halls of Hyrule Castle. The guards with whom she ordinarily would stop and discourse amongst, quickly stood at rigid attention as her figure sauntered past – unwilling to distract or obstruct the princess from her present purpose.

Despite the lack of sleep she'd received during the night, Princess Zelda beheld the very definition of beauty and regality. Her golden tiara adorned her head, signifying her being on official royal business, and complemented the honey locks of her hair that no longer hid her lengthy, pointed ears – signature of her Hylian bloodline. The sweet caramel and honey locks of her highness' hair wrapped elegantly around the top of her head, with a pair of long bundles framing her angular visage, and in the back, the last long foot of her locks fell into in a large braid down her lower back. Light, gold pauldrons, each adorned with a modest sapphire and held together by an also golden bird crest across her collar that beheld a lone ruby, framed her shoulders. Zelda's snow white gloved arms purposefully yet gracefully flowed at her sides as she strode through the last sunlit halls before the grand throne room, where her father sat long hours as he governed his people with as much benevolence as order and virtue would allow.

She quickly adjusted the tightly framing, indigo corset and white, floor-length dress that made up her royal gown, careful to ensure that the tapestry that fell down the front, bearing the Triforce and bird crest of the royal family, was in flawless presentation. Softening her demeanor and her illustrious blue eyes, Princess Zelda motioned the pair of castle guards to stand aside as she pushed open the marvelous double doors to the royal court and throne room. The court and throne room of Hyrule Castle was as grand in splendor as it was in size. The vaulted ceiling soared high above the heads of all those present in a manner that suggested it was designed by the gods themselves, or perhaps the great dragons. The room was supported by towering, white stone pillars that paralleled the crimson and gold carpet that led to the seat of the king. Already, light having been spreading across the land for naught more than an hour, there were many citizens of the kingdom in attendance, each awaiting an audience with her father, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Regardless of the urgency of any matters those in attendance had come with, all ceased whatever they were occupied with and rose to their feet, turning towards the young ruler-to-be and bowed in her honor. Just as with her father, Princess Zelda was beloved by all who had the good fortune of beholding her with their own two eyes. She politely smiled as her head turned around the great hall, until she finally reached the seat of the king. She closed her eyes and gracefully lifted the folds of her gown a few inches from the floor in a respectful curtsy to her father, and the king returned the gesture with a polite bow of his head.

King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was a man of great regality and despite the many decades he had walked the earth and defended his kingdom, the gods had smiled upon his health. The golden crown that sat atop his head was followed by a nearly snow white beard along his strong jaw, but his deceptively young blue irises spoke volumes of his wisdom and experience, he too having been blessed by the gods with wisdom all these long years. The king, despite a perpetually filled royal schedule, maintained himself well, and his strong musculature revealed his daily fencing routine and many walks throughout the lush gardens of the Hyrule Castle courtyard. He held up an aged yet strong hand to the knight who had been speaking to him, reporting news of the day, and the room was quickly dismissed. When the court had emptied, only father and daughter remaining, the king held out his arms to the princess.

"My beloved daughter, the greatest treasure in all of my kingdom," he spoke with an adoring and proud voice, "to what do I owe our halls the great pleasure of your presence with the morning yet still so primeval?" his arms still outstretched, welcoming his daughter's arrival.

Princess Zelda embraced her father with the loving arms that could only be shared from a strong paternal bond, and held onto him for several moments before releasing him and straightening her gown, a serious tone returning to her face. "Father, it is good to see you well as always. Please pardon the intrusion to your patriarchal responsibilities," she began with another polite curtsy, "but I come with a matter that I believe to be of great urgency."

"My dear Zelda, you know well that when it comes to my daughter and heir there can be no such intrusion. I welcome your presence any moment my eyes are so blessed to dote upon you, and it is with a sincere sorrow and apology that I am unable to do so with far greater regularity. Please, sit," he gestured to the princess to take a seat at the throne beside him, and continuing as she did so, "Now, what is this urgent matter of which you have come?"

The eyes of Princess Zelda beheld a hitherto unseen level of fear and vexation as she recounted the events of her vision to her father. Distress and apprehension notably present in her usually confident and commanding voice. The vision itself was troubling to hearken, but the tone of his daughter's voice was what was ultimately brought unease to the king of Hyrule's heart and mind. His spirit now restless as he digested the tale, he gazed into the princess' eyes for a long time.

"Truly…?" his voice hesitant to believe the terror validated in the vision he'd just been regaled with, "My sweet and wise daughter, long has our family been blessed by the gods with the gift of foresight in matters both grand and minute. Your wisdom has long since surpassed my own, and I pray that someday I shall look upon you as the newly crowned ruler of our great land. I hear your words, and more importantly the sincerity of your heart in this matter, and it creates within my bosom a great unease…However, I fear word of this spreading to easily panicked ears with too much haste. Therefore we shall handle this matter in secret for the time being until such a time as its decreeing becomes necessary."

"I understand, father, as always you are ever wise with regards to your people."

"Your wisdom supersedes even my own, my daughter. We shall take this seriously. Now, what might I do to aid you?"

"Help me find the Light of Hope…the man with the Crest of Courage upon his hand and the spirit of the hero within his heart."

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

As many of my fanfics tend to be, this is a tale that has evolved and grown over a great many years as I myself have grown as a writer and storyteller. This story holds a very dear place in my heart as the franchise is my absolute favorite game series, with the original title on the NES being my very first game I ever played. River of Time is a culmination of many elements throughout the vastness of the series of video games as well as the Akira Himekawa manga volumes to much a lesser degree. The Legend of Zelda is a franchise which is quite difficult to nail down just right. Its history encompasses multiple timelines across millennia, with a multitude of memorable casts of characters in each individual story. It is because of this that creating a truly original Zelda tale that fits within the history of Hyrule, is quite difficult and while I've seen and read many a LoZ fanfic that are well written, none still offer what I myself am looking for in a narrative. That is not to say that the other fictions are not good, not at all, but rather they simply do not satiate what I personally am hungering for in a Legend of Zelda story.

A few things to keep in mind when you're reading the aforementioned work:

This tale takes place within the cannon of The Legend of Zelda video game franchise. That is to say that fans of the games will feel a sense of familiarity with many themes and events that take place within the borders of the pages. Many characters that you may be familiar with may also appear in my tale, and I hope you enjoy whatever level of attention they receive and effects they have on the story. Other cannons that may fit properly within the confines of the video games, such as the Akira Himekawa manga series, may be referenced to varying degrees if they hold a proper place in my story. So if you enjoy those stories, I hope you enjoy what they bring to mine! Which characters are you hoping to see make appearances in some capactiy?

This story is heavily influenced by one of my all-time favorite authors, J.R.R Tolkien. I grew up reading his works and therefore have a propensity to air on the long-handed side of writing. This is evident to a lesser degree in my other fiction, 'Child of Fire', but as that is a story I want to be able to read to my children at a relatively young age some day, it is toned down quite a bit. With 'The River of Time', such is not the case. I am going to be removing the shackles and throwing off the gloves as it were, and I hope that my narrative is enjoyed by as many of you as it can be. Please read and enjoy the epic tale that is The Legend of Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

The high tenor of clashing steel filled the courtyard of the Hyrule Castle barracks. It was a sonance that signified the Hyrule Castle guard and knights' daily training regimen. The barracks were located just southwest of the castle gardens, and from the raised balconies of those gardens could be observed by anyone taking refuge in their lush embrace. Princess Zelda gracefully strolled through the royal garden's paths, her mind still a storming sea of thoughts. Her sanctuary gardens historically a place where she would take slow, short steps while taking in the sweet aroma of the multitude of various flowers that blossomed within its stone walls. Although her mind was absent from the present, she still felt a great deal more at ease. Or was it just that her pensive mind was attempting to coexist with the serenity of her garden paradise? It was of no consequence to her as she neared the gazebo that offered the clearest view of the training grounds.

Princess Zelda gently smoothed the folds of her royal gown as she took a seat upon the cushioned bench that encircled the balcony-resting gazebo. She delicately twisted her torso so that her upper body faced outwards towards the barracks, and rested her forearms on the stone railing. From the position where she sat, Princess Zelda could view the Castle Town guards and Hylian Royal Knights in the midst of their morning training. Each of the men stood in the center of the training field with a shield in their left hand and either sword or spear in their right. The guards and knights each paired up in twos and stood across from one another holding out their weapon of choice. The sunlight reflecting off of the many blades was almost blinding, even from a distance, and the spectating princess had to momentarily shield her eyes when the shine became too intense. At the command of one of the knights, the field resumed its clashing of steel, and the sound of blade against blade, and spear against shield rang throughout Lanayru Province in the mid-morn.

As she observed the training soldiers, one knight's blade in particular caught her eye. In contrast with the rest of the gathered guards and knights, he bore his blade in his left and his shield upon his right arm; a peculiar difference indeed. His arm gracefully swung the sword he held as an extension of his own body, as though it were as much a part of his arm as the hand it was held in. A rapid flourish of his sword parried the spear from the guard facing him, causing him to stagger to the side before being bumped to the ground on his backside from the force of a shield. Honorably, the victorious knight sheathed his sword and extended his hand to his fallen sparring opponent, returning the other man to his feet and shaking his hand in a sign of good sportsmanship.

Princess Zelda, intrigued by the young knight in question, fixed her gaze upon him as he removed the steel helmet from his head and ran a hand through his short, messy, golden hair. As if moved by some sensation of his being watched, the knight looked up and his eyes met with those of the observing maiden. Zelda felt a strange warmth, like a fire, from deep within her bosom, a sensation of familiarity, and began to feel as though she was losing consciousness.

Zelda stood in the center of a quartet of identically visaged young men, each garbed in one of four hues: violet, sapphire, ruby, and emerald. They all bore the same golden-hilted short sword in their left hand and surrounded a small stone pedestal in the epicenter of a dimly lit sanctuary. One by one, the four men drove their blades into the cobblestone-encircled rock. As each one did thusly, their essence mystically was absorbed until only the emerald-clad boy stood before Princess Zelda.

In the blink of an eye, the princess was in another place and another time. She was peering through a window into the grand hall of Hyrule Castle. Her reflection bore the innocent face of a child, but her eyes were unmistakably wise. Beyond the visage of her young reflection knelt a man, clad in dark armor, with hair as hellfire and eyes like portals to the realm of the damned. Hearing soft footsteps behind her, the young princess whirled around to greet a small boy, no older than she, entering the small courtyard from the castle gardens. The boy was clad in a rich emerald green tunic and long cap that covered most of his golden locks, and was accompanied by the sparkling orb of a tiny, blue forest fairy. His sapphire eyes, too, bore a look of ageless wisdom and peerless courage well beyond his years, masked only by childhood innocence. Suddenly the princess was on horseback, a child's fear in her eyes, being whisked away from Hyrule Castle in the middle of the storming night. She was looking back at the same young boy in green, and drew back her arm, throwing a pale blue ocarina flute into the castle mote in the desperate hope that he could retrieve it. Again, Zelda found herself, now a young woman, standing before the green boy from the forest – he too now coming of age. The two appeared battered and bloody from some horrific conflict, but were surrounded by the bright white light of the gods, and he was handing back to her the same ocarina she had entrusted to him.

Her open citadel window gave way to a world cast in shadow. Princess Zelda, now a woman, was cloaked in a black, hooded, robe. Her world outside of the Hyrule Castle walls was blanketed by a prevailing twilight where things much darker and older than the land's common moonlighting evil now had brought a new level and breed of chaos. The pitter patter of four legs, accompanied by the clinking of an iron chain, caused the somber princess to turn away from her window. She was surprised by what she was met by: a stone helmeted and red eyed imp atop the back of a large wolf. The beast, while imposing, felt familiar to Zelda; a sentiment strengthened by the deep green fur that ran down the length of its back and the bright sapphire of its irises. She felt acquainted with the four-legged creature before her and reached out a gentle hand to touch its muzzle as she closed her eyes and felt its breath against her palm. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the vastness of Hyrule Field as the Hylian sky was filled with thousands of wisps of golden light. Standing beside her was the emerald-clothed hero, now a man, his eyes as piercing sapphire as ever and wielding a gleaming, indigo-hilted longsword in his left hand. When Princess Zelda's eyes gazed upon the blade, her heart felt as though it would burst out of her breast, and the sound of its beating thundered within the walls of her head. She saw the lifeless body of the man with the fiery hair and dark armor lying on the ground, a large wound through his chest. A familiar feeling of dread washed over her as her eyes widened at the corpse. In her mind she saw a flash of a dimly lit grove surrounded by dense forest on all sides. In the center of the grove, lit by the few soft rays of sunlight creeping through the forest canopy, sat a stone pedestal with the symbol of the gods engraved on its facing side. Driven into the white stone was the same indigo-hilted blade that she had seen held by the hero, and she felt it calling out to her with the voice of a maiden.

 _M'lady, you must bring the hand of my master to me. For only his hand may release me from the stone within which I lay at rest._

 _The Hero's awakening on Cataclysm's Eve wielding three Symbols of Virtue_

 _The Master Sword he then shall retrieve, keeping The Knight's Line true,_

 _For slumber I have for countless years, awaiting the ancient gods sign,_

 _For now to vanquish Hylia's fears you must bring me the Hero of Time_

A firm yet caring hand upon her shoulder returned Princess Zelda's conscience to the present. She jolted up from her seat and stepped back as though some spirit had just haunted her, further accentuated by her labored breathing.

"Princess, are you alright m'lady?" a soft and weary voice spoke from behind her.

At the sound of the voice, one which she immediately recognized as her protector and mentor, Impa, Princess Zelda began to become more at ease. The Sheikah Tribe member had been her personal guardian and friend from a tender age, as every ruler of the kingdom had each been watched over by a tribe member. The Sheikah had been known as the 'Watchers of the Royal Family' for many hundreds of years, a tradition dating back to the very founding of the kingdom of Hyrule. Zelda turned to face Impa and breathed a relieving sigh when their eyes met.

"Impa…yes, I am alright. Am I correct in assuming that you were present in the shadows when I spoke with my father earlier this morning?" she wasted no time getting right to her point.

"I would be telling a falsehood if I were to say otherwise, m'lady," she admitted while bowing her head, causing the side braid of her snow-white hair to fall forward, "I was indeed amongst the throne room's pillars and heard your dialogue in its entirety. I ask for your forgiveness in this matter, and swear to you that its secrecy shall endure for as long as you and the king desire."

"Your apology is welcomed but not required, Impa. In truth I am relieved to hear of your awareness in this. It will save me the time needed to explain it to you." Princess Zelda's voice was now returning to one of a confident and commanding young ruler, one who was on a mission and would not allow it to be halted or delayed. She briskly strode past Impa and beckoned her to follow, "Come."

"Without delay, princess." The Sheikah tribeswoman acknowledged as she turned and quickly followed her ward.

The sight of Princess Zelda making her way down from the Hyrule Castle courtyard gardens at the brisk pace yet elegant stride with which she was, sat at an odd contrast with the Sheikah warrior trailing a half pace behind and to her left, and the castle guards' attention were drawn to the notably mission-minded pace the pair traveled at. While Princess Zelda's royal gown flowed like a gently rushing river that trailed and swirled at her feet, Impa's form-fitting, deep blue leather and white cloth armor gave the sense that she could cut through the air like a hawk. All along her clothing were inscribed ancient Sheikah markings, most notably the Sheikah 'Eye of Truth' – a single, lidless eye giving way to one teardrop, and painted in red. Also painted in red was the Eye of Truth over the Sheikah's own left eye. The only thing that flowed from Impa was a sense of strength, loyalty, and a royal blue scarf around her neck with ancient Hylian text inscribed down its center.

Upon reaching the castle gates, Zelda paused. "Would you call for your horse, Impa?"

"Right away, m'lady. Shall I send for your personal stead as well?" the Sheikah inquired.

"No, Impa we must move with haste to the barracks. One horse shall do just fine."

"As you wish, m'lady." With that, Impa brought her thumb and pointer finger to her lips and breathed a piercing whistle that seemed as though it could be heard all across Hyrule. Seconds later, a large, ebony stallion galloped up the stone path, its hooves clacking and crushing stone beneath them, and came to a halt in front of the two women. "Cornelia, thank you for making haste. You must carry the princess and I down to the training field."

Impa pushed the princess up onto the night-hued stallion before leaping onto its back herself and taking the reins. "Hyaaah!" she shouted, causing the powerful beast to bolt forward, rushing to their intended destination.

The gallop at which they travelled resulted in their arrival at the training field and barracks within mere minutes. Their arrival at the grounds caused a great stir amongst the many soldiers, guards, and even the royal Hylian Knights spread across the field, and the resulting whispers carried along the late morning breeze reached the ears of Princess Zelda and Impa.

"Good morning to you all, and before I continue my purpose for being here today I must preface by expressing my gratitude to you all for your service and dedication to our kingdom and to my family. On behalf of my father, and from the depths of my heart, thank you for being Hyrule's protectors." Princess Zelda graciously bowed her head, which was met with a resounding cheer from the gathered men and women at the barracks.

"Thank you. Now, to the matter for which I am here: where among you is the left-handed swordsman?" Zelda's voice rang out through the whole training field, but was initially met with silence as the only response. "Who is the left-handed knight with the golden hair?"

The soldiers began to whisper inquisitively amongst themselves.

"What an odd request."

"What does she mean?"

"Is she talking about Link?"

One of the older knights, who looked to have seen many a battle over the course of a very long career, called out, "Link! Link, come forward!"

After a moment, the young knight who had caught Princess Zelda's eye from her garden perch came around from the corner of the stables holding the reins of a rich chestnut draught with a pure white mane, tail, and feathers above its hooves. The powerful yet lean equine specimen also bore a snow white stripe down the center of her face. The knight himself was no longer dressed in his blue and silver royal knight armor. His dark gold hair was messy and further tattered by the breeze. He was dressed with little more regality than a stable boy, and yet he still held an air of greatness co-existing alongside the greatest of humility.

Princess Zelda stepped towards the young knight, now known to her as 'Link', as he neared. His eyes were familiar to her, as she had seen their soft yet courageous gaze several times within her vision just a short time ago. But something was missing from them, they seemed hollow, as though their true spirit was not present within. She was almost certain that this young man was the hero whom she sought, but Princess Zelda required absolute certainty. This was a matter that held the fate of her entire kingdom within its grasp, and she would not rely on a mere hunch alone. "You are the one they call, 'Link'?"

He respectfully bowed his head to the princess and placed his right hand over his heart. "Yes, your Highness. I am indeed he. What may a humble knight in your service do for his princess and future queen?"

 _I truly wish that I could think of another way to test his mettle in this moment. In truth, it seems cruel and sudden, but I simply must know!_

"Impa!"

"M'lady."

"Take a blade and face this knight in one-on-one combat." Princess Zelda ordered her guardian.

"Wait, what?" the knight took a step back in obvious and understandable confusion, and the field began to talk amongst themselves again in wonder at what their fellow knight had done to provoke such an encounter.

Impa quickly took a sheathed scimitar that hung from the side of her horse and stood across from Link. She held the blade in her right hand, quickly flourishing it before gently resting it against her raised left, leather arm guard. "You heard the princess' orders, knight. Now face me!"

Link was taken aback by the abrupt challenge, but closed his eyes and composed himself as quickly as he could muster. "Yes ma'am." He nodded before retrieving a short sword with a simple, leather wrapped hilt. He held the blade loosely in his left hand, giving it a soft twirl. At Princess Zelda's behest, the two warriors began their duel. Impa took it upon herself to begin the first exchange, leaping forward with speed infamous of the Sheikah Tribe's finest warriors. She whipped her blade around in a beautiful arching slash with surprising speed and force that seemed it might cut the entire training field in two. Link, having less time to brace and react than he expected to, winced under the force of the blow, and when Impa hopped back he had to shake the numbness out of his sword arm. Impa, however, was not as inclined to allow him the time to recover and quickly resumed her offense. She brought her body low to the ground in a rapid rotation, adding ever more force to her next strike. Link stepped back momentarily, taken aback by the maneuver, but regained his composure. Link bent his knees further and shifted his stance so that it was open towards the Sheikah warrior. He gripped his blade with both hands, with his elbows outwards and nearly parallel to the field, and pointed the steel skyward. When Impa neared, the Hylian Knight leaped into the air, to the astonishment of the spectators. He first countered Impa's rotating strike with a quick slash to the right, followed by again countering the Sheikah's blade with a rising swipe, and ending the assault with a downward strike, bringing his blade down upon Impa's just as gravity was pulling him back to the ground. The force of the jumping strike knocked Impa back several feet and her visage was one of both impressed and irritation at the foiling of her offense.

Now that each warrior had taken a turn testing one another's mettle, they simultaneously dashed forward with their blades at the ready, Impa's pointed straight at Link and parallel to the earth, and Link's drawn behind him at a soft rising angle. They clashed in the center of the dueling arena that had formed from the encircling of knights and guards watching their battle. The metallic _CLANG_ of their swords echoed beyond the Castle Town and the entire Lanayru Province. Neither warrior was willing to give the other a moment of respite, and the spectating Princess of Hyrule thought that she saw a wide grin form across her guardian's painted white lips. For several moments the two remained in the thralls of a rapid exchange of strikes and parries, with each relentless blow being equally relentlessly countered by the other. When it appeared that the two were finally tiring from the clash, Impa made a bold horizontal slash for her opponent's head. Princess Zelda, having been paying close attention to every second of the battle, noticed a soft golden glow from back of Link's hand. Crouching low, Link twirled his short sword backwards vertically and with a deft, angled thrust, brought the point of it within a hair's breadth of the underside of the Sheikah's chin. The training grounds were breathless from the display of skill on both parties' accounts.

"That's enough!" Zelda's voice commanded from the front of the crowd. "Thank you all for your support of these two fine warriors, but now I must speak with them in privacy."

As the spectators dispersed with murmured awe of the battle they had witnessed, Link and Impa walked to the awaiting Princess of Hyrule. Upon reaching the princess, Link graciously dropped down to one knee and planted his short sword into the dust and soil of the field. "Your Highness, thank you for an opportunity to test myself against a warrior of such a caliber as your personal guard."

"Rise, Knight of Hyrule," the princess commanded the young knight, "Your display of skill was as none my eyes have hitherto witnessed. Impa is the finest warrior in my service, and for you to match and even best her in a duel is a sign of great skill and courage."

Link rose to his feet and stood awestruck by the praise which he was receiving and even more still by the radiance of Princess Zelda's beauty and strength that she exuded. He bowed his head for fear of staring at the beautiful young ruler. "Thank you, your Highness. The stories of your kindness and beauty are every bit true, and you are clearly as kind as you are lovely."

Zelda smiled and tilted her head forward politely at the young man. "Your qualities speak for themselves, Link. During the closing moments of your duel, the backside of your hand was aglow with the symbol of the gods. How long has that crest resided on your hand?"

"The golden mark appeared in the middle of the night, waking me from the thralls of a nightmarish sleep, one which covered our entire land of Hyrule in shadowy flame." Link explained to the princess.

"In the middle of the night you say? This very last night?" Zelda's voice was suddenly filled with awe and her face awash with fear.

"Yes, your Highness."

"I must ask you to meet me, in secret, at my castle gardens this evening. I apologize for the secrecy and the lack of detail regarding its necessity, but I unfortunately am currently unable to explain further. I promise you that all will become clear. Just please meet me at midnight, and know that this concerns the safety and future of our entire land."

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I would be remiss if I said that this story wasn't moving along well to me. The Legend of Zelda franchise has long been my favorite within the gaming world, and this fiction offers me the rare opportunity to write in my natural predisposed style and genre. As I've mentioned in my bio on my profile page, I am forever a Tolkien fan and his work has had the greatest influence on my work by a Longshot. I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Much mystery and action is to come, so I also hope you've enjoyed the small appetizers of each. Let me know your thoughts and questions below; you know the deal!


End file.
